My First Time With You
by Ichi Namida
Summary: Ino... dia membenciku.
1. Guruku

**Selamat—Pagi, Siang, Malam—semuanya… ^^ **

**-membungkuk memberi salam-**

**Perkenalkan, ****nama ****saya Ichi Namida. Biasa dipanggil Ichi. Saya newbie dan saya masih membutuhkan bimbingan para senpai sekalian.**

**Sebelumnya, saya peringatkan kalian untuk memikirkan matang-matang sebelum kalian membuat keputusan membaca tulisan di bawah ini. Silakan berpikir sebelum terlambat. Karena fic ini berisi –ehem- yang diungkap secara eksplisit. Lihat rate-nya! M, 'kan? **

**Jadi, yang tidak ingin terpengaruh, harap segera keluar dari halaman ini. Dan saya katakan, saya bukan penganut seks bebas, jadi berlakulah sewajarnya.**

**Sekarang saya ucapkan:**

**Selamat membaca karya pertama saya ini, ya!**

**Terima Kasih **

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

—**Present—**

**My First Time With You**

Aku telah melihat banyak adegan kekerasan sejak aku berusia tujuh tahun: dari televisi, koran, novel, bahkan di rumahku sendiri. Ayahku seorang pecandu seks dan ibuku juga. Sayangnya, mereka mudah bosan. Sehingga setelah tujuh tahun mengarungi rumah tangga bersama, mereka "berpisah"—ayah dan ibuku tidak tidur sekamar, namun masih tinggal satu atap.

Setiap malam ayahku pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan bersama dengan wanita lain—yang setiap harinya selalu berbeda. Begitu juga dengan ibuku. Dia bahkan nyaris selalu di luar rumah. Entah berapa banyak lelaki yang sudah dikencani olehnya. Tapi, mereka tidak tahu bahwa aku sering mengintip ketika mereka sedang bercinta di kamar masing-masing.

Dua tahun yang lalu kedua orang tuaku benar-benar berpisah. Saat kutanya, mereka hanya bilang padaku bahwa mereka sudah tidak cocok lagi satu sama lain. Aku tahu itu bohong. Namun, aku berpura-pura untuk mengerti. Dan sejak itu aku tinggal bersama ayahku di Konoha.

Saat ini umurku enam belas tahun. Aku bersekolah di Konoha High School. Aku termasuk murid yang lumayan pintar di kelas. Setidaknya aku pernah mendapat rangking dua saat kenaikan kelas kemarin.

Liburan panjang telah usai. Kalian pasti ingin tahu ke mana aku pergi berlibur, 'kan? Sayangnya, aku hanya punya waktu untuk belajar dan bekerja.

Aku bekerja di restoran cepat saji yang bernama Love and Truth. Terdengar seperti sebuah judul lagu, ya? Tidak, nama itu bukan diambil dari judul lagu. Nama itu melambangkan filosofi yang diyakini oleh pemiliknya, begitu yang kudengar langsung dari sang pemilik.

Setiap pulang sekolah aku langsung ke sana untuk bekerja hingga jam delapan malam—kecuali hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Namun, aku bekerja dari jam tujuh ketika liburan akhir semester, liburan musim dingin dan liburan musim panas dan pulang jam enam sore.

Sudah satu tahun aku bekerja di restoran Love and Truth. Jujur, aku merasa tempat itu sudah seperti rumahku sendiri. Bukan rumah kedua yang kumaksud, tapi benar-benar rumahku sendiri. Di sana, aku bisa mendapatkan teman-teman—yang semuanya berusia rata-rata di atas dua puluhan—yang baik dan mau mengajariku cara melayani tamu dengan sabar. Di rumahku sendiri aku tidak pernah diperlakukan sebegitu istimewa seperti di sana.

Terkadang aku berpikir bahwa lebih baik aku meninggalkan rumah untuk selamanya daripada harus melihat ayahku yang mempermainkan wanita setiap malam. Seperti malam ini dan malam-malam sebelumnya. Aku melihat ayahku menggandeng seorang wanita turun dari mobilnya. Aku melihat semua itu dari jendela kamarku. Aku lalu berlari ke luar kamar dan bersembunyi di balik penyangga rumahku—sambil mengintip.

Seperti yang sudah kuduga sebelumnya, ayahku kini tak lagi "bersembunyi" di dalam kamarnya bersama wanita "cantik"-nya itu. Dia kini melakukan "itu" di ruang keluarga kami. Ruang yang dulu selalu kami pakai untuk tertawa dan bercanda bersama saat aku masih kecil.

Aku berhati-hati agar ayahku tidak mengetahui keberadaanku. Waktu kecil, aku hanya berani mengintip ke kamar ayahku sekali saja dan aku tidak pernah mengintip ke kamar ibuku. Sekarang, aku bisa melihat semua kelakuan bejatnya itu dengan jelas.

Aku memang sengaja tidur lewat tengah malam semenjak tahu ayahku sudah keluar dari "kandang"-nya—entah kapan awalnya. Sebenarnya saat itu aku terbangun karena mimpi buruk yang sudah menghantuiku sejak kecil. Dan saat aku hendak ke dapur, aku melihat ayahku sedang menikmati "ayam" kecilnya: dimulai dari mencium dan melumat bibir merah itu, membuka baju mereka masing-masing, lalu saling meraba bagian sensitif dan pada akhirnya berhubungan intim. Dan aku pun segera kembali ke kamar ketika mereka—kupikir—sedang dalam puncaknya.

Aku ingin tahu—benar-benar ingin tahu—bagaimana rasanya bercinta itu? Tapi, sayang, perasaanku sudah hilang entah ke mana. Aku hanya bisa merasakan kehangatan menyelimuti kalbuku—yang aku sendiri tak tahu apakah itu kesedihan atau mungkin cinta.

Seminggu telah berlalu ketika aku tahu ayahku telah menodai ruang keluarga kami bersama dengan wanita-wanita jalang itu. Aku masih diam hingga detik ini. Walau pikiranku seringkali menyuruhku untuk menghentikan semua pengkhianatan ini. Dan kini aku sudah tidak mengintip ayahku lagi. Aku tidak suka melihat hal yang diulang-ulang lebih dari tujuh kali.

Pagi ini aku mendengar ribut-ribut mengenai guru baru saat baru saja tiba di kelas.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura!" sapa Ino—teman sebangkuku.

"Pagi," jawabku sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hari ini kau terlihat berbeda, ya," godanya.

"Berbeda? Ah, tidak. Itu karena kita berada di kisah yang baru."

"Bahasamu berat, _Girl_."

Girl. Begitulah Ino biasa memanggilku. Awalnya, aku merasa sedikit aneh dipanggil seperti itu. Rasanya seperti di-tuan-putri-kan olehnya. Aku jadi tidak enak jika aku berada dalam keadaan yang lebih "tinggi" dari yang lain. Namun, setelah aku tahu maksudnya yang sesungguhnya, aku jadi sering merindukan nama itu.

"Hm… Sebenarnya, mereka sedang meributkan apa, sih?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Guru baru. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Kita lihat saja nanti."

Tak lama kemudian, lonceng masuk berbunyi. Semua orang yang berada di luar kelas terburu-buru masuk ke kelas dan duduk di tempat masing-masing. Aku sudah duduk dengan manis di tempatku.

Seorang pria masuk ke kelasku. Aku masih merasa asing dengan wajah itu—wajahnya tampan, rambutnya berwarna putih keperakan, dan matanya sayu. Tiba-tiba saja hatiku ingin sekali segera mengetahui siapa namanya, namun aku berusaha menahannya. Aku menunggu hingga pria itu duduk di kursinya, menaruh tasnya di mejanya dan memulai pembicaraannya dengan kami.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya," katanya ramah.

"Selamat pagi, Pak."

"Apa ada yang sudah pernah melihat saya sebelumnya? Mungkin muka saya ini mudah ditemukan di pasar atau di taman hiburan," candanya.

Kami saling pandang. Dan kompak menggelengkan kepala lalu menjawab, "Belum, Pak."

"Berarti muka saya ini langka, ya?"

Kami tertawa mendengar leluconnya.

"Sudah, sudah, cukup. Nanti kita akan tertawa lagi."

Pria itu berdiri dan menuju ke papan tulis. Dia menuliskan sesuatu. Dia lalu berbalik dan memperlihatkan tulisan yang ia buat seraya berkata, "Ini nama saya." Dia membiarkan kami membacanya: Hatake Kakashi. "Ada yang mau bertanya mengenai nama saya ini?"

Naruto mengacungkan telunjuknya.

"Saya," katanya bersemangat.

"Sebelumnya, siapa namamu, Nak?"

"Oh, iya. Saya Uzumaki Naruto."

"Baiklah, Uzumaki Naruto. Apa pertanyaanmu?"

"Apa arti nama Bapak?"

"Nama saya terbagi jadi dua, yaitu Hatake dan Kakashi. Hatake adalah nama keluarga saya, sedangkan Kakashi adalah nama pemberian ibu saya. Kakashi sendiri terbagi jadi dua suku kata, yaitu: Kaka dan Shi. Kaka itu berasal dari Bahasa Indonesia—ibu saya asli dari sana—yang artinya imouto atau otouto.

"Shi sendiri dari bahasa Jepang yang artinya empat karena saya anak keempat dan masih punya dua orang adik perempuan. Sebenarnya, ayah saya kurang setuju waktu ibu saya memberi tambahan Shi diakhir nama saya. Karena seperti kita ketahui, angka empat itu adalah angka sial. Namun, ibu saya yang tidak percaya takhayul itu bersikeras dan akhirnya ayah saya mau mengalah.

"Kalau Hatake, jujur saja saya tidak mengetahui arti nama itu. Karena ayah saya bilang: 'Hanya nenek buyut kita yang mengetahuinya dan mereka enggan memberitahu generasi setelah mereka, bahkan asal-usulnya saja masih mereka rahasiakan.

"Jadi, inti nama saya adalah 'Kakak Keempat dari Keluarga Hatake'. Apa ada lagi yang mau ditanyakan?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih, Pak Hatake."

"Sama-sama."

Aku terkesima mendengar semua tuturan katanya yang beraturan. Hatake Kakashi. Aku mencoba mengingat nama itu. Aku tahu ingatanku agak lemah, namun aku akan berusaha keras untuk mengingat nama itu. Karena aku tidak mau menjadi orang yang tidak mengenali gurunya sendiri. Seperti saat aku masih di sekolah menengah pertama. Uh, sungguh malu bila mengingat masa laluku yang memalukan itu.

Hari ini aku mendapatkan guru baru yang sangat baik. Dia mengajarkan kami sejarah Konoha dengan sangat lancar. Aku sangat puas dengan cara mengajarnya yang detail dan berurutan. Aku merasa pelajaran sejarah akan menyenangkan untuk ke depannya.

Setahun telah berlalu. Aku sudah duduk di kelas tiga kini. Di kelas tiga aku sudah tidak bisa bertemu dengan Pak Hatake lagi—karena dia hanya mengajar anak kelas dua dan sesekali kelas satu. Dan aku tiba-tiba saja kembali merasa bosan dengan pelajaran sejarah, apalagi yang mengajarku kini adalah Bu Tsunade. U-uh!

Siang ini aku tidak pergi ke restoran Love and Truth karena kepalaku sangat berat. Aku berjalan gontai menuju restoran untuk memberitahu kepada rekan-rekanku. Setelah selesai meminta izin untuk libur bekerja hari itu, tiba-tiba saja tubuhku terasa linglung. Aku terjatuh dan semuanya terasa gelap.

Aku terbangun karena mencium aroma _mint_ yang sangat kusukai. Aku melirik jam tanganku. Hah? Jam sepuluh malam. Ayahku pasti khawatir. Ah, aku tidak yakin. Tapi, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah kepada ayahku karena aku belum pulang meskipun hari sudah larut malam.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Gu-guru?" Aku terkejut ketika melihat Pak Hatake ada di sebelahku. Untuk apa dia di sini? Tunggu! Di mana aku berada?

"Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf karena telah lancang melihat-lihat isi kontak di telepon selularmu. Saya hanya menghubungi ayahmu tadi. Dan sepertinya beliau sedang sibuk karena belum membalas pesan yang kukirimkan."

Ah, kurasa guruku akan terkejut ketika mengetahui "sibuk" yang dia maksud itu berbeda dari kenyataan.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, kok." Aku terdiam sebentar sambil memperhatikan warna seprai yang kutiduri: putih. "Hm, sebenarnya, di mana saya?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Kau ada di rumah sakit."

"Hah? Rumah sakit." Sontak aku langsung memperhatikan ruangan di sekelilingku. Ya, benar. Ini ciri khas kamar di rumah sakit.

"Tenang saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," hiburnya ketika melihat "rasa" cemas di wajahku.

"Eh? Tapi…"

"Saya akan menjagamu di luar. Saya juga yang akan membayar semua biaya rumah sakit ini."

Aku terdiam—hanya bisa terdiam, bingung apa yang harus kukatakan.

"Terima kasih." Akhirnya, hanya kata itu yang mampu kuucapkan dengan lancar. Padahal aku ingin sekali bertanya bagaimana bisa ia berada di sampingku sekarang ini, namun hanya tertahan di hatiku.

Dia tersenyum. "Sama-sama," balasnya.

Dua minggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian—yang menurutku memalukan—itu. Aku dan Pak Hatake saling bertukar nomor telepon. Kami saling mengirim pesan ketika hari Sabtu dan Minggu tiba. Kami menghabiskan malam kami dengan membicarakan banyak hal, kecuali satu, seks.

"Selamat siang, Guru," sapaku ketika berpapasan dengan Pak Hatake di depan ruang musik. Saat itu, sebenarnya aku telah berada di gerbang sekolah, namun aku kembali lagi ke ruang musik ketika teringat gitarku tertinggal di sana. Untung saja pintunya belum dikunci!

"Selamat siang, Sakura," jawabnya sopan.

Aku "tersipu" mendengarnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Sakura."

Aku menoleh dan berkata, "Iya, Guru?"

Aku penasaran: apakah ayahku pernah melewatkan tanpa bercinta dengan wanita-wanitanya.

"Apa kau ada acara siang ini?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak. Ada apa, Guru?"

Kulihat wajahnya memerah, entah karena apa.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang di rumahku."

Aku? Ya, aku. Melalui _sms_-nya, Pak Hatake akan menyebut dirinya sebagai aku di dalam situasi biasa. Aku juga boleh kalau mau. Dan aku menyetujuinya.

"Oh. Tapi, aku tidak tahu di mana rumah Guru."

"Kau bisa bersamaku."

"Baiklah, Guru."

Akhirnya, aku memutuskannya tanpa pikir panjang. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa pekerjaanku sebagai pelayan hanya menghalangi kebebasan masa mudaku saja.

Kami sudah sampai di tempat parkir khusus milik sekolah. Pak Hatake lalu membukakan pintu untukku. Dan kami duduk bersanding di kursi depan.

Hanya lima belas menit kami sudah sampai di halaman rumah Pak Hatake. Ada air mancur di sana.

Pak Hatake membukakan pintu untukku. Aku keluar dari mobilnya bak putri. Kulihat dia tersenyum kepadaku.

"Selamat datang di rumahku, Sakura."

"Terima kasih, Guru."

Aku mengikuti Pak Hatake dari belakang. Rumahnya sangat besar namun aku tidak melihat kesan angkuh sedikit pun. Aku hanya bisa mengagumi arsitektur rumah ini. Diam-diam aku memuji selera guruku ini.

Kami berhenti di ruang tamu yang letaknya agak ke dalam. Aku dipersilakan duduk di sofanya yang ternyata sangat empuk.

"Sebentar, ya. Aku akan mengambilkan minum untukmu. Eng… kau ingin minum apa?"

"Air es."

"Baiklah. Air es akan segera datang," katanya menirukan perkataan dan gaya pelayan di restoran Love and Truth—Pak Hatake tahu kalau aku bekerja di sana dan beberapa kali aku menjadi pelayannya. Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

Lima menit kemudian…

Aku merasa Pak Hatake terlalu lama kalau hanya untuk mengambil segelas air. Apa mungkin rumah ini terlalu luas dan dapurnya berada di sudut yang entah di mana—yang jelas jauh dari ruang tamu ini.

"Ini dia air esnya. Silakan dinikmati," ujarnya masih seperti pelayan restoran.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Aku segera meneguk air es-ku sampai habis sementara Pak Hatake berdiri di sampingku.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Enak sekali."

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Aku lalu memberikan gelas kosong itu padanya. "Ini gelasnya."

"Tunggu sebentar, ya…"

"Ya."

Satu menit kemudian Pak Hatake sudah di sampingku. "Sekarang, ikutlah denganku."

Tanpa banyak bicara aku segera mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang. Kami tiba di ruang makan.

"Selamat ulang tahun," katanya tiba-tiba. Aku terkejut. Dari mana dia tahu kalau hari ini aku berulang tahun?

Aku sangat bahagia dan aku ingin menangis—tapi, air mataku hanya mampu membasahi bola mataku. "Maaf, tadi telah membuatmu lama menunggu. Aku sengaja mempersiapkan ini dulu secepat yang aku bisa."

Di dapur itu ada sebuah meja yang lumayan besar. Di atasnya ada _browniess _dan salad buah, juga es buah sebagai minumnya. Kupikir dia pasti telah membuat ini tadi malam.

"Hanya ini yang bisa kusediakan untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu. Semoga kau menyukainya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini sudah cukup. Terima kasih."

"Ayo, silakan duduk."

Pak Hatake mempersilakan aku duduk. Dia duduk di sebelah kananku.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, Pak. Maaf sudah merepotkan," ujarku malu-malu.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok." Pak Hatake memotong kue browniess dan memberikannya padaku. "Ini kue buatanku, loh. Silakan dicoba."

Aku mencobanya dan… "Enak sekali," pujiku. "Teksturnya sangat lembut dan tidak terlalu manis. Aku suka sekali kue ini, Pak," ujarku bersemangat.

"Setelah itu coba yang ini, ya," katanya sembari menyodorkan semangkuk salad buah. Aku menerimanya dengan penuh antusias—antusias mengomentari buatannya.

"Segar sekali."

"Setelah itu, yang ini."

Dia memberikanku segelas es buah yang terdiri dari buah pepaya, melon, dan nanas.

Slrup!

"Hm, yang ini agak kemanisan, tapi tetap segar, kok," komentarku jujur.

Kulihat dia manggut-manggut. Ah, sepertinya aku salah ucap.

"Eh? Guru tidak minum juga? Kulihat Guru tidak menyentuh apapun sejak tadi." Rasanya terdengar seperti mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Itu karena aku ingin memperhatikanmu."

Deg!

Apa maksud perkataannya itu, ya?

"Gu-gu…"

Kulihat dia menatapku dalam-dalam. Aku mencoba merasakan perasaannya. Apakah itu tatapan cinta?

Aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku dari tatapan yang membuatku malu itu.

"Hujan," kataku setengah terkejut. "Bagaimana aku bisa pulang?" kataku kepada diriku sendiri.

"Tunggu saja sampai hujan reda. Kurasa tidak akan lama."

Setelah "pesta" kecil kami selesai, kami segera pindah ke ruang keluarga Pak Hatake.

Di ruang keluarga…

"Ah, iya, bagaimana guru bisa tahu hari ini ulang tahunku?" tanyaku malu-malu.

"Ah, itu, ya," jawabnya tersipu. "Aku menanyakannya pada Temari, teman kerjamu itu."

"Oh, begitu. Terima kasih, ya, Guru," kataku sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Sama-sama."

Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk menunggu hujan reda sambil bercanda dengan Pak Hatake di ruang keluarganya. Tapi, aku merasa canggung sekarang—setelah dia menatapku tadi. Sudah tiga jam, namun hujan belum juga reda. Sekarang sudah pukul enam lewat. Bagaimana ini?

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke atas?" ajaknya ketika melihat kecemasan di mataku.

"Boleh."

Aku sedikit menjaga jarak dengan dia kini. Aku membiarkannya berada jauh di depanku menaiki tangga. Dia menoleh ke belakang ketika aku tidak berada di belakangnya. Aku gugup dan berusaha menyembunyikannya. Aku mempercepat langkahku karena takut dia menganggapku tidak menghargainya.

Kami sudah sampai di lantai atas. Pak Hatake membuka sebuah pintu menuju sebuah ruangan—apa ini kamarnya?

"Kau mau nonton DVD?"

"Boleh."

Mendadak aku menjadi tegang karena aku masuk ke kamarnya. Apa artinya ini?

"Apa ini kamarmu?" kataku sambil memperhatikan kamarnya.

"Iya. Bagus, 'kan?" katanya penuh percaya diri. "Kau ingin menonton apa?"

"Terserah Guru saja. Saya tidak pernah menonton film," ungkapku ragu-ragu—seingatku aku pernah menonton film di bioskop bersama teman-teman kerjaku, entah kapan dan di mana, aku lupa. Aku duduk di ujung ranjangnya; dia mencari-cari DVD yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Iseng-iseng aku meraba-raba seprainya. Lembut sekali!

"Baiklah."

Kulihat dia megambil sebuah DVD dari raknya—rak khusus DVD miliknya. Aku tidak pernah melihat gambar itu sebelumnya—seorang wanita yang memegang kedua matanya yang berdarah sambil menjerit.

"Judulnya My First Time With You. Ini film horror."

"Oh," kataku manggut-manggut.

"Kurasa kau pasti suka."

"Iya." Aku berusaha memberikan senyumku—terpaksa.

Cerita dimulai dengan adengan sepasang kekasih sedang berciuman, lalu… Jrep! Tiba-tiba semua lampu di rumah itu padam. Rupanya hujan semakin deras saja.

"Ah…" pekikku ketakutan. Aku sangat takut gelap. Aku tidak punya trauma apapun dengan gelap, hanya takut.

"Tenanglah," kata Pak Hatake menenangkan. Dia lalu menyalakan sebatang lilin. Aku bernapas lega karena masih bisa melihat cahaya.

"Ah, terima kasih, Pak."

Selama kurang lebih setengah jam kami berdua terdiam di dalam kegelapan. Dag-dig-dug. Aku sangat takut dan gugup. Bagaimana pun juga aku ini perempuan. Dan aku bersama seorang lelaki kini? Di kamarnya pula!

Aku sangat lega ketika lampu sudah menyala. Kulihat dia juga begitu.

"Syukurlah." Dia mendekati jendela kamarnya. "Hujan sudah mulai mereda. Kurasa kita bisa menunggu setengah jam lagi. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Dia duduk di ujung ranjangnya, di sampingku. Aku tersentak, lalu menoleh ke arahnya. Mata kami bertemu. Lama kami bertatapan. Jantungku tiba-tiba berdegup sangat kencang. Dia menggenggam tanganku.

"Kau cantik," katanya tiba-tiba.

Pipiku memanas mendengarnya.

"Gu-guru, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku merasa kau terlihat cantik malam ini."

Ah? Pernyataan apa itu? Pernyataan cintakah? Apa seperti itu cara seorang pria mengungkapkan perasaannya?

Mata kami masih bertemu. Dan Pak Hatake semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga mata kami benar-benar dekat dan... Cup! Dia menciumku. Ciuman pertamaku ini ternyata dengan guruku sendiri. Inikah rasanya? Bibir kami saling menempel satu sama lain. Rasanya seperti memakai lipstik. Kurasakan wajahku semakin memanas.

Setelah beberapa detik bibir kami membeku, kurasakan bibirnya mulai menggigiti bibir bawahku. Aku hanya diam menerimanya. Aku mulai teringat ketika ayahku mulai berciuman dengan "ayam"-nya. Aku tidak tahu seperti ini—saat itu aku tidak bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas—yang dilakukan oleh seorang pria ketika ingin menemukan kepuasan.

Karena tidak tahan dengan desakan bibirnya yang mulai ganas menggigiti bibirku, aku membuka sedikit bibirku. Kurasakan bibirnya semakin ganas melumat bibirku. Tiba-tiba, uhm! Apa ini? Mengapa harus seperti ini? Dia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku dan menyapu dan memelintir lidahku. Sesekali dia menyisir rambutku dengan jemarinya yang lentik. Dan tanganku yang sejak tadi mengepal, tiba-tiba saja ingin memegang kepalanya. Aku ingin agar dia segera melepaskan ciumannya yang membuatku sesak. Tapi, tanganku berkata lain.

Aku menekan kepalanya agar lidahnya bisa lebih dalam lagi masuk ke mulutku. Aku merasa sedikit tersedak ketika lidahnya nyaris mencapai ujung lidahku. Tak tahan diserang bertubi-tubi, aku segera menjulurkan lidahku dan segera menggulung lidahnya. Kami saling bermain lidah dan bertukar saliva, tentu saja. Jijik. Aku sempat merasa jijik ketika melakukannya.

Kami hanyut dalam ciuman panjang.

"Hosh… Hosh…"

Kami menghirup napas sebanyak-banyaknya setelah ciuman maut kami usai—aku menghapus liur yang membasahi mulutku. Lima menit yang mampu membuat muka kami memerah dan napas kami tersengal-sengal.

Napas kami sudah kembali normal seperti sedia kala. Kami terdiam. Hening. Tiba-tiba…

"Buat aku menjadi wanita dewasa seutuhnya," kataku sambil mencengkeram bajunya. Aku sangat kaget ketika tanganku refleks melakukan hal itu dan aku merasa mulutku ini seperti sedang dikendalikan oleh sesuatu yang gaib.

Dia hanya diam. Kemudian dia menatapku penuh makna. Dia menggamit tanganku, kemudian mengecupnya lembut. Aku tersipu dan malu.

"Aku akan melakukannya."

Entah apa yang ada di kepalaku, tiba-tiba saja aku berdiri dan berpiki ia lebih mudah membuka bajuku dalam posisi seperti ini. Aku menutup kedua mataku—perasaanku sangat takut dan gugup, tapi anehnya tubuhku sangat bersemangat.

"Lakukan saja, Guru…" kataku pasrah.

Perlahan-lahan dia membuka baju seragamku, menurunkan rokku dan… berhenti? Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Apa ia sedang memelototi belahan payudaraku? Apakah kedua benda ini begitu aneh bagi seorang pria sepertinya?

Aku membuka mataku dan mendapati ia mematung. Spontan tanganku langsung menggamit tangannya, lalu menuntunnya mengelus payudaraku yang masih terbungkus. Kurasakan tangannya sedikit gemetar.

"Lakukan…" desahku—memancing berahinya.

Dia menelan ludah. Dan tanpa basa-basi, dia segera memeluk dan menciumku. Kami saling bermain lidah lagi. Sambil berciuman tangannya meraba-raba punggungku. Aku merasa geli, namun mencoba menahannya sehingga yang keluar dari mulutku hanya gumaman yang tidak jelas.

Dia melepaskan ciumannya, menarik napas dalam-dalam. Payudaraku terasa naik-turun—karena tali penyangganya sudah lepas. Melihat itu, dia segera melepaskan bra berwarna coklat yang menggantung tanggung di tubuhku ini. Sebenarnya aku merasa sangat malu ketika ia terpana melihat payudaraku yang besar ini. Tapi, aku menikmatinya.

Dia mengelus-elus payudaraku seperti mengelus-elus boneka putih yang lucu. Lalu dia meremas keduanya dengan gemas, kemudian mengemut dan menggigiti kedua putingku bergantian. Aku mendesah—karena geli dan sedikit sakit. Dan tampaknya itu membuatnya semakin bernafsu.

"Ah… Ah…"

Dia menghentikan kegiatannya, sepertinya tersadar akan sesuatu. Dia tersenyum kepadaku. Seolah mengerti, aku segera menutup kedua mataku. Dia meraba pinggangku, lalu menurunkan celana dalamku. Setelah itu, dia meraba vaginaku. Kemudian dia menciumi leherku dan menjilatinya.

Aku membiarkan dia membaringkan tubuhku di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Aku sudah siap, batinku. Dia tidak langsung meniduriku. Dia mengelus pipiku dan mengecup bibirku terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu dia meraba payudaraku, perutku, selanjutnya vaginaku.

Perlahan-lahan kurasakan kasurnya mulai menurun ke bawah. Aku membuka mataku dan melihatnya di atas diriku, siap melayaniku.

Dia memegangi penisnya, sementara itu mulutnya asyik mengulum dan menggigiti putingku yang berwarna merah muda. Perlahan-lahan kurasakan penisnya mulai menyentuh bagian luar vaginaku. Jantungku semakin keras berdetak—aku tidak tahu, apakah dia mendengarnya? Ah, kurasa dia tidak akan peduli. Aku tahu dia sedang asyik dengan fantasinya.

Perlahan-lahan dan hati-hati dia memasukkan penisnya ke dalam vaginaku. Entah apa yang merasukiku, aku pasrah menerima penisnya membobol gawangku.

"A-ah…"

Aku merasa geli ketika penisnya mulai menyentuh dan memasukki kemaluanku, saat bulu-bulu halus kami saling bergesekkan. Dan aku mulai merasakan sakit saat penisnya sudah setengah masuk ke dalam vaginaku. Kurasakan selaput daraku telah robek dan keluarlah darah keperawananku. Aku telah ternodai. Aku merasa menyesal sekarang. Aku sudah melangkah terlalu jauh. Tapi, aku sudah terlambat. Oh, apa yang kulakukan?

Kupikir penisnya sudah sepenuhnya menjelajahi "gua"-ku ini. Ternyata aku salah. Aku tidak tahu bahwa penisnya begitu besar dan panjang, sehingga aku merasa sangat sakit ketika dia telah memasukkan semua miliknya. Dan aku bisa merasakan spermanya tumpah di dalam rahimku.

"Aaa…!" jeritku tak tertahankan.

"Ugh! Yeah!"

Dengan sangat cepat dia lalu menarik ulur penisnya dari vaginaku. Aku merasa sangat sakit menerima hal yang tiba-tiba ini. Spermanya tumpah membasahi vaginaku dan menetes ke sepreinya yang bermotif polkadot. Tanpa menunggu lagi dia langsung memasukkan lagi penisnya, menariknya lagi, memasukkannya lagi; persis seperti pisau yang sedang diasah.

"Su-sudah… He-hentikan," pintaku memelas. Tapi, nafsu sudah terlanjur menguasai dirinya. Dia malah semakin cepat menggenjot "pisang"-nya. Kulihat dia sangat menikmatinya—dan ya, kurasa aku juga harus mencoba menikmati semua ini.

Aku sudah merasa kesakitan yang amat. Namun, sisi lain diriku mengatakan ini sangat nikmat. Karena itu aku memilih untuk melanjutkan seks bebas ini. Aku tidak peduli pada jeritan hatiku yang sejak tadi meminta tubuhku menghentikan semua hal yang di luar batas ini, meski tubuhku enggan menghentikannya. Aku sudah terlanjur memberikan tubuhku padanya.

"Panggil ah… saja aku uh… Kakashi, yeah!" katanya sambil diselingi desahan nikmat.

"Ah… Ka… Ah… Kashi," ulangku terbata-bata.

Satu jam berlalu. Kami mulai merasa pegal. Sejak tadi aku terus menggelinjang menahan kenikmatan yang aneh ini. Kakashi mulai melepaskan penisnya. Dan memberikannya pada mulutku.

"Tolong kulum dan gigiti 'milik'-ku ini," pintanya sambil berlutut di mukaku. Kedua kakinya berada tepat di samping kedua telingaku.

Aku melakukan yang diminta olehnya. Hanya sebentar aku melakukannya karena sepertinya dia tidak tahan.

"A-ah… Ah…" desahnya nikmat. "Sudah, cukup," katanya.

Aku menghentikannya. Tak lama kami kembali berciuman panas. Sekarang lebih panjang. Dia melepaskan ciumannya setiap lima menit sekali dan saat itu kurasakan salivanya mengalir ke dalam tenggorokanku. Ada juga yang menetes di pipiku.

"Jangan lepaskan aku," desahku.

Dia semakin menggebu-gebu mendengar kata-kata itu. Kami kembali berciuman. Hampir setengah jam kami bermain perang lidah. Dan aku merasa semakin ingin dicumbu olehnya. Kemudian dia memasukkan penisnya lagi ke vaginaku. Dan kini aku sepenuhnya menikmati permainan ini.

Dua jam berlalu. Tiba-tiba Kakashi berbalik dan memintaku mengulum penisnya lagi. Tapi, kini ia berada di posisi terbalik. Dengan penuh nafsu dia menggigiti klitorisku. Dan aku mengulum benda kesayangannya itu.

"Uhm..." desahku karena tidak tahan merasakan geli yang sangat.

Spermanya kembali memenuhi mulutku. Alangkah jijiknya aku ketika cairan hina ini masuk ke mulutku. Namun nafsuku sudah di ubun-ubun, sehingga cairan kental itu kutelan sebanyak-banyaknya. Aku bahkan mengenyot penisnya seperti dia mengenyot putingku. Ah, ini seperti minum susu asin.

Pada akhirnya, aku menginap di rumah "guru"-ku ini. Dan kami bercinta sampai fajar menyingsing. Oh, jadi inikah rasanya bercinta? Menyakitkan dan melelahkan, juga menjijikkan. Tapi, aku menikmatinya.

Kami sangat kelelahan karena semalaman bermain cinta. Dia berbaring di sampingku. Kulirik dia sekilas. Seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan peluh dan terukir senyum kepuasan di bibirnya. Aku memeluk tubuhku yang penuh dengan peluhnya yang bercampur dengan peluhku. Diam-diam aku menitikkan air mata. Aku telah mengkhianati kepercayaan orang-orang yang menyayangiku, rutukku dalam hati.

Kami tertidur sebentar, setelah itu kami membersihkan diri bersama. Dan ketika berahi kami ada di ubun-ubun, kami kembali bercinta di dalam _bathup_.

Setelah mandi, kami langsung turun ke dapur. Kakashi membuatkanku sarapan pagi. Dia memintaku agar kami makan sepiring berdua dan kami kembali berciuman panas sebelum masuk ke mobil. Ah…! Untung saja pembantunya sedang pulang kampung. Kalau tidak… ah, sudahlah!

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah, aku terus berpikir bagaimana mengatakan bahwa aku telah bercumbu dengan guruku sendiri semalam. Hm, mungkin pikiranku ini terlalu berlebihan. Memangnya siapa, sih, yang akan iseng bertanya padaku seperti itu? Tapi, aku benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang yang selama ini menganggapku gadis baik (dalam artian "masih suci"). Dan yang membuatku sangat penasaran adalah… kedua orang tuaku. Apakah mereka akan marah padaku atau sebaliknya? Ah, aku tidak tahu mau berpikir apa lagi.

Hari ini aku masuk sekolah seperti biasanya. Namun, jiwa dan fisikku berbeda kini. Aku sudah kotor, pikirku ketika melihat adik-adik kelasku yang mungkin masih "suci". Terlebih ketika aku melihat seragam yang kupakai ini. Ugh! Bodohnya aku! Apa yang akan terjadi pada Ino, ya, bila aku menceritakan rahasia ini padanya?

"Ino," panggilku samar-samar—Ino sedang mengobrol dengan Naruto yang duduk di belakang kami. "Ino." Aku meninggikan suaraku.

"Iya, Sakura."

"Kau, ehm, ada acara hari ini?"

Dia melihat ke langit-langit sejenak. "Sepertinya tidak ada."

"Kamu mau main ke rumahku, tidak?"

"Hah? Ada apa denganmu, Saku? Cara berbicaramu berbeda dari biasanya?"

"Ah, tidak, kok. Hanya perasaanmu saja," kataku mencoba menutupi kegugupanku.

"Haha… Mungkin hanya khayalanku saja."

Aku akan bercerita pada Ino siang nanti. Entah apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti. Kalau pun dia marah padaku, aku siap. Hah, semoga siang ini cepat berlalu.

++Bersambung++

Saya tidak tahu apakah sperma itu rasanya memang asin… Jadi, saya hanya bisa minta maaf jika terdapat kekurangan di dalam karya saya di atas. Karena saya tahu, saya tidaklah sempurna.

Review ya, kalau memang cerita ini layak untuk dilanjutkan? ^^

Arigatou gozaimashita


	2. Cherry

**Selamat—Pagi, Siang, Malam—semuanya… ^^ **

**-membungkuk memberi salam-**

**Saya kembali lagi dengan fic rated M ini.**

**Semoga tidak bosan ya…**

**Sebelumnya, saya ucapkan terima kasih buat semua yang sudah bersedia untuk membaca dan sudah mau me-**_**review**_** fic jelak ini, walaupun itu cuma di dalam hati, Terima Kasih!**

**Oya, cerita ini murni dari imajinasi saya. Saya serius!**

**Sekarang saya ucapkan:**

**Selamat membaca****—lanjutan—****karya pertama saya ini, ya!**

**Terima Kasih **

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**My First Time With You**** 2**

Aku tahu cepat atau lambat hal ini akan terjadi. Aku tahu kau pasti menangis. Bagaimana pun caranya kau berusaha menyembunyikannya dariku, aku tahu isi hatimu—setidaknya kupikir begitu—Sakura. Bagaimana pun juga kau ini tetaplah gadis baik, dan aku tahu gadis baik pasti akan menangis ketika kesuciannya tanpa disadarinya telah hilang.

Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat untukmu, Sakura. Aku minta maaf jika semua perbuatanku ini telah menyakitimu. Aku merasa menyesal telah melakukan itu padamu. Aku ini hanya guru brengsek yang tidak tahu malu merenggut masa depan muridnya sendiri. Aku memang bodoh.

Aku rela jika suatu hari nanti kau datang untuk menuntutku. Tapi, aku ingin kau memaafkanku terlebih dahulu, Sakura. Aku benar-benar ingin dimaafkan. Hanya itu keinginan terbesarku saat ini.

Apa kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan saat kita kembali berciuman sebelum kita berangkat tadi, Sakura? Aku mencintaimu. Itu yang kurasakan. Tapi, kupikir ada rasa lain di hatiku. Mungkin itu nafsu. Ya, sepertinya itu yang membuatku selalu melakukan hal bodoh di depanmu.

Aku benar-benar tidak berkonsentrasi sepanjang pagi ini, Sakura. Murid-muridku saja sampai kuabaikan dengan tugas yang menyebalkan bagi mereka. Ya, aku hanya bisa menyuruh mereka mengerjakan soal-soal yang ada di buku. Karena itu, aku memutuskan akan menemuimu hari ini dan mengajakmu makan siang. Semoga kau mau, Sakura. _Please_, jangan menolakku. Aku ingin membicarakan hal penting ini kepadamu. Dan biar aku yang meminta izin kepada atasanmu.

Akhirnya, bel istirahat berbunyi juga. Murid-muridku bersorak-sorai.

"Kerjakan tugas itu di rumah. Besok dikumpulkan ke meja saya," kataku mengakhiri kelas pagi itu.

"Baik, Pak."

Huh! Aku benar-benar stres menghadapi persoalan—yang kubuat sendiri—ini. Rasanya dadaku seperti dihimpit sesuatu. Aku tak mau berlama-lama ada di kelas, karena itu aku segera mencarimu.

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah dengan hati yang berdebar-debar. Apa kau tahu? Sensasi yang sama seperti yang kualami semalam. Saat aku benar-benar bisa menyentuhmu dan memilikimu sepanjang malam. Argh! Kenapa selalu bayangan itu yang muncul?

Tidak terlalu jauh dari kelas tempat aku mengajar, aku melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda melintas di depanku. Langsung saja kupanggil dia.

"Sakura!"

Dia menoleh dan matanya tampak membulat melihatku. Ada senyum hangat di bibirnya.

"Guru?"

Aku menelan ludah ketika dia mendekatiku. Wajah itu, tubuh itu, semua itu membuatku ingin memilikimu lagi, Sakura. Entah mengapa, setiap melihatmu, bahkan sejak pertama mengenalmu, aku selalu merasakan gairah bercinta yang menggebu-gebu dan aku tidak sia-sia bisa merasakan hal itu semalam. Aku telah mendapatkanmu kini. Ah, pikiran apa ini? Kakashi, sadarlah! Dia itu muridmu, tahu?

"Iya. Aku memanggilmu, Sakura."

Awalnya, pikiran buruk sempat menggangguku. Aku sempat khawatir kau akan membenciku atas perbuatanku yang lancang semalam. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat semua yang kukatakan kepada murid-muridku selama aku mengajar hari ini. Tapi, ternyata aku salah. Buktinya? Kau masih mau tersenyum padaku. Kau juga masih mau berbicara padaku. Oh, Sakuraku, kau sungguh baik hati.

"Guru memanggil saya?"

"Iya. Kemarilah, Sakura."

Padahal kau hanya menghampiriku, tapi jantungku rasanya seperti berhenti berdetak. Bagaimana ini, Sakura? Kalau kau bisa mendengarku—juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan—tolong katakan bagaimana caranya keluar dari situasi ini? Aku benar-benar butuh pertolongan sekarang. Apa aku perlu memanggil dokter sekolah?

Kita saling menatap dan jarak kita hanya satu meter kini. Aku bisa mencium aroma tubuhmu yang bau sabun mandiku. Dan napas ini rasanya seperti tercekat setiap kali aku menyelami kedua matamu itu. Mata beriris hijau yang cemerlang itu sungguh membuat kejantananku tegang setiap kali menatapnya.

Kuperhatikan setiap inci tubuhmu yang pernah menyatu dengan tubuhku ini. Indah dan menggoda. Berapa lama pun kutatap dirimu, pikiranku tetap saja mengatakan bahwa kau sungguh indah. Kombinasi antara wajah cantikmu dengan payudara dan pinggulmu benar-benar sempurna. Sungguh suatu kombinasi yang tidak kumiliki. Dan aku benar-benar tergoda untuk memiliki tubuh itu lagi kini. Kakashi! Sadarlah! Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan sadar apa tujuanku mencari gadis itu.

"Ada apa, Guru?" tanyamu dengan alis terangkat.

Aduh! Mati aku. Apa kau baru saja mencurigaiku. Ah, kuharap perasaanku salah.

"Ikut saya ke ruangan saya sekarang."

"Baik, Guru."

Ruanganku sedikit jauh dari tempat kita berdiri. Uhm, di pojok sekolah maksudku. Benar-benar sempurna, kan? Tempat yang sempurna jika kita ingin berkencan di dalam lingkungan sekolah. Oh, tidak, setan itu lagi.

Kita sudah sampai di depan sebuah ruangan yang sederhana. Ini ruanganku, Sakura. Kau belum pernah ke ruangan ini sebelumnya, 'kan? Kalau begitu kuucapkan: selamat datang, Cherry. Perhatikanlah cara aku menjaga kebersihan dan keindahan ruanganku. Indah, bukan?

Pintunya terbuat dari kayu jati. Kacanya berwarna hitam. Di dalam ruang inilah aku selalu memimpikan bisa bersama denganmu, Sakura. Haah… Apakah mimpi itu sudah jadi kenyataan sekarang? Mungkin.

Kita berdua masuk ke dalam. Aku langsung menutup pintunya rapat-rapat dan menguncinya. Aduh, pikiran jahat ini lagi! Dengan tenang aku melangkah ke mejaku dan duduk di kursiku.

"Gu-guru…" katanya gugup. "Kenapa kau mengunci pintunya?"

"Aku tak ingin diganggu."

Aku mencondongkan tubuhku ke atas meja dan menopang daguku dengan kepalan tanganku. Kuamati tubuh itu sekali lagi. Indah.

"Ta-tapi, Guru…" Matamu melirik ke arah belakang, menyiratkan kekhawatiran di hatimu. Aku tahu itu dan aku hanya tersenyum? Aduh, kenapa reaksi tubuhku jadi aneh begini, sih, setiap kali aku di sampingmu. Begitu juga ketika aku hanya melihatmu. Rasanya seperti dikendalikan oleh angin yang meniupkan aroma tubuhmu.

"Panggil aku Kashi saja, Cherry," godaku. Ups! Apa-apan, sih, aku ini.

"Me-memangnya siapa yang telah mengganggumu, Kashi?"

Kulihat mukamu memerah. Hehehe… Aku suka melihat wajahmu yang tersipu seperti itu. Wajahmu yang seperti itu terlihat seperti bayi yang imut di mataku. Argh! Hentikan, Kakashi!

"Seseorang yang tidak bisa diprediksi kedatangannya," kataku datar. Padahal jantungku sudah berdebar-debar sejak tadi. Ugh! Kenapa sulit sekali memadukan semua pikiran liar yang ada di jiwa dan tubuhku ini, sih! Apa aku memang tidak berbakat jadi psikolog, ya?

"Oh…" katamu lalu menunduk.

Tatapan itu… Apa kau khawatir aku akan melakukan hal buruk padamu lagi? Maksudku, seperti semalam. Saat kita menyatukan jiwa dan raga kita. Ah, bukankah sudah tidak ada jarak lagi di antara kita? Ya, seharusnya memang begitu. Tapi… kurasa tidak. Mungkin semua itu hanya perasaanku saja. Aku terlalu percaya diri.

Aku akui aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kaupikirkan sekarang. Tapi, aku punya beberapa pertanyaan yang memberatkan hatiku pagi ini. Sakura, apa kau memang sedang lepas kontrol waktu itu? Atau kau mau bercumbu denganku hanya karena takut padaku? Tolong, jawablah pertanyaanku yang tak pernah kutanyakan ini, Sakura. Jangan buat aku merasakan rasa bersalah ini sendirian. Kumohon, berikan sedikit saja petunjukmu. Tatap aku, Cherry.

Aku bangkit dan beranjak mendekatimu. Kau hanya bergeming.

"Angkatlah wajahmu, Cherry," pintaku.

Kau mendongak dan melihatku dengan tatapan… eng… mendamba?

Aku menggamit tanganmu yang halus itu. Uh! Tangan yang halus ini membuatku… Glek!

"Sakura…" bisikku di telingamu, "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

A-apa itu? Kenapa kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku? Ugh! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kepada diriku sendiri: apa aku mencintai gadis itu? Argh! Bodohnya aku! Kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa mengontrol nafsu ini, sih!

"Gu—"

"Kakashi," potongku cepat.

"Kaka… umb…"

Bibir merah mudamu ini kulumat sebisaku. Selama ini—sejak kemarin maksudku—aku menciummu hanya menurut naluriku saja. Aku mencumbumu juga hanya menurut naluriku saja. Aku merasa belum puas karena kupikir ciuman kita akan menjadi lebih dahsyat lagi andai saja aku tahu dan menguasai teknik-teknik berciuman yang baik, begitu juga dengan bercinta.

Sakura, katakan kepadaku, kenapa ciumanmu bisa membuatku mabuk. Sakura, katakan bagaimana caranya aku mengatakan padamu bahwa kita telah terikat oleh suatu hubungan yang gaib kini? Apa kita harus melakukan hal itu lagi, Sakura? Aku tidak keberatan, tapi kalau kau keberatan aku takkan memaksamu. Dan kurasa… aku ingin melakukannya di sini. Aku sudah bersiap hendak menjamah tubuhmu ketika kau menolaknya.

"Hemn… tikan!" katamu lalu mendorong dadaku.

Aku mundur beberapa langkah. Cherry? Kau… Argh! Aku salah lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura." Ah, akhirnya… Aku bisa mengendalikan diriku lagi.

Kulihat kau menghapus bekas ciumanku di bibirmu. Wajahmu kembali kausembunyikan dariku. Matamu itu… ternyata aku salah mengartikannya, ya?

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kaget, Kashi," katamu sambil menyembunyikan wajahmu lebih dalam. Kumohon, jangan menangis dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Hening menjalari jiwa kita. Satu menit kita berlalu dalam kebisuan.

"Setelah percintaan panas yang telah kita lewati semalam, adakah kebencian kepadaku mulai terbit di hatimu, Cherry?" tanyaku hati-hati. Oh, tidak! Satu kesalahan. Seharusnya, aku menyebut namanya. Ah, kalau begini kau pasti enggan menjawab, 'kan?

Kau masih menunduk dalam diam. Tiba-tiba bahumu berguncang. Tanganmu mulai menutupi mukamu. Air mata pun mengalir keluar dari celah-celah jemarimu menuju ke lenganmu yang mulus. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Kalau kau membenciku, tidak apa. Tapi tolong, jangan menangis, Sakura. Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu seperti itu.

Aku mendekati kau yang sibuk menahan isak tangismu. Hati-hati kusentuh pergelangan tanganmu yang tertutup rambutmu yang panjang.

"Maafkan aku, Saku. Kumohon jangan menangis lagi. Ini membuatku merasa semakin bersalah," kataku lembut.

Kau berkata di sela-sela tangisanmu, "Aku… hiks… ini semua… hiks… salahku… hiks…"

"Tidak," aku menaruh tanganku di bahumu yang masih berguncang. Kupejamkan mataku dan kutarik napas dalam-dalam. "Bagaimana pun juga aku ini lelaki. Jadi, akulah yang bersalah. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol nafsuku. Maafkan aku… aku memang lelaki yang kurang aj—"

Kurasakan sepasang tangan menyentuh kedua pipiku. Kurasakan bibirku dikatup oleh benda yang rasanya manis dan basah. Ini bibirmu, Sakura.

Hanya dalam sekejap saja kami—lebih tepatnya aku—merasa terbuai ke angkasa. Padahal ini hanya ciuman biasa yang menjadi luar biasa ketika aku melakukannya dengan cinta dan nafsu, tentu saja. Dan semua ini bisa kurasakan karena dirimu.

Kurasa ini saatnya untuk terbang. Bersiaplah untuk terbang, Cherry. Kugenggam tanganmu erat-erat agar kau tidak terjatuh setelah kita sudah terbang sangat tinggi.

Kali ini kau berinisiatif lebih dulu. Kau memasukkan lidahmu yang licin ke dalam mulutku. Kau menyentuh setiap sudut di mulutku: barisan gigiku yang rapi, langit-langit mulutku, dan tentu saja lidahku. Kurasakan lidahmu mencoba mengajak lidahku bergulat. Wah, sepertinya kita sudah sampai di surga, Cherry.

Saat aku tengah merasa asyik dengan fantasiku, kau tiba-tiba saja melepaskan bibirmu dan mendorongku dengan tatapan… sebal? Apa itu artinya aku orang yang menyebalkan di matamu?

Sakura, apa kau baru saja sadar bahwa yang kita lakukan ini salah? Kupikir, aku pun demikian. Karena tiba-tiba saja rasa bersalah itu kembali muncul. Aku merasa lebih bersalah kini. Aku merasa telah menarikmu kembali ke dalam jurang setelah kau nyaris keluar. Maafkan aku, Sakura. Tolong, maafkan aku.

"Maafkan aku, Kashi. Maafkan karena aku mencintaimu," katamu sambil menahan agar suaramu tidak terdengar seperti hendak menangis.

Tidak, Sakura. Bukan kau yang salah. Tapi, aku. Dan kenapa aku harus melihat itu di sudut matamu, Sakura. Ya, aku melihatnya. Air matamu menggenang di pelupuk matamu dan sebentar lagi pasti akan turun. Bahkan pipimu masih basah bekas air matamu yang tadi. Ah, aku benar-benar benci melihatmu menangis, Sakura. Hal itu membuatku sakit, tahu?

Kau menutupi mulutmu dan menyembunyikan wajahmu lagi. Kau terlihat seperti hendak menghapus bekas ciuman panas kita, namun di sisi lain kau terlihat seperti melindungi bekas itu agar tidak hilang. Kau menunduk semakin dalam.

"Maaf, Guru…"

Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan.

"Ini kuncinya," kataku sambil menahan rasa sakit ini.

"Terima kasih Guru sudah mau mengerti saya selama ini," jawabmu seraya mengambil kunci yang kusodorkan. "Permisi."

Kau berbalik dan tiba-tiba perasaanku rasanya hancur. Hancur melihatmu terluka karena diriku yang terobsesi dengan tubuhmu.

Kau pergi dari ruanganku begitu saja. Dan aku rasa aku melihat air matamu jatuh satu tetes di pipi kirimu. Sungguh, Sakura. Hatiku seperti disayat-sayat oleh pisau berkarat sekarang. Rasanya lebih ngilu dan nyeri dibandingkan dengan pisau yang tajam.

Aku berjalan menuju kursiku. Dalam beberapa saat aku terdiam dan hanyut dalam penyesalanku sendiri. Penyesalan yang takkan pernah kau dengar.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" rutukku sambil memukul-mukul pahaku. "Betapa bajingannya aku ini! Niat awalku bahkan tak terucap sedikit pun. Yang ada malah… Sigh!" Aku mengacak-acak rambut perakku seraya memaki-maki diriku sendiri—dengan suara penuh kemarahan, benci, dan jijik yang ditahan agar tidak terdengar sampai ke luar.

Sakura… Kenapa kau bisa membuatku sangat senang sekaligus sakit di saat yang bersamaan? Sakura, kenapa melihatmu menangis bisa membuat hatiku terluka? Sakura, kau begitu indah dan aku ingin memilikimu selamanya. Oh, Tuhan, apakah ini merupakan hal terlarang untukku? Sebenarnya di mana letak hal yang dilarang itu?

Dari luar sayup-sayup kudengar bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Sakura pasti sudah masuk ke kelasnya—mungkin. Hatiku masih terasa "enek" untuk melanjutkan aktivitas mengajar hari ini. Aku tidak ingin ada orang yang tahu masalah ini. Cukup kami saja sebagai pelakunya yang mengetahui setiap detailnya.

Aku mondar-mandir di ruanganku. Pikiranku sudah melayang ke mana-mana—tentu saja semuanya ada hubungannya dengan dirimu, Sakura. Apa yang harus kulakukan, ya?

"Baiklah," seruku pada diri sendiri. "Aku akan meminta izin pulang dengan alasan mau pergi ke rumah sakit saja."

Ah, akhirnya aku bisa membuat sebuah keputusan juga. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan berada di sekolah ini untuk saat ini. Apalagi sewaktu-waktu aku bisa saja bertemu denganmu.

Kubuka buku catatanku. Kurobek selembar kertas di tengahnya. Kutulis tugas yang harus dikerjakan dan dikumpulkan oleh murid-muridku—jadwalku hari ini tinggal satu kelas, yaitu kelas 2-B yang isinya kebanyakan anak-anak pendiam dan cerdas—selanjutnya. Setelah itu, aku bergegas ke ruang piket untuk menyerahkan tugas itu.

Kulihat Shizune-san ada di sana. Aku menghampiri mejanya, lalu tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Ohayou, Hatake-san," sambutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ohayou, Sizune-san," jawabku agar terdengar sopan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya mau ke rumah sakit, Sizune-san," kataku tegas dan lancar.

Aneh, aku bisa mengatakan apa niatku datang ke situ dengan lancar. Kenapa ketika di depanmu pikiranku semakin melayang, ya? Oh, Sakura, kenapa pesonamu bisa membuat suara hatiku tenggelam oleh pikiran bejatku ini? Kenapa?

"Sebentar, saya harus menuliskan permintaan izin Anda di buku terlebih dulu." Ia menuliskan sesuatu di buku panjang berwarna hijau. Setelah itu ia mengambil selembar kertas izin di laci. "Ini. Tanda tanganilah di sini," katanya sambil menunjukkan tempatnya kepadaku.

Aku mengambil kertas itu, lalu segera menandatanganinya.

Setelah itu, aku langsung pergi ke parkiran. Aku segera masuk ke dalam mobilku dan menyalakan mesinnya. Aku menancap gas pelan-pelan dan segera pergi dari sekolah itu. Sampai jumpa besok, Sakura.

Aku akan mengelilingi Konoha untuk menghilangkan jenuh sampai sore. Pikirku.

Aku tahu ini namanya melarikan diri. Tapi hanya ini yang bisa membuatku merasa nyaman dan melupakan rasa bersalah ini untuk sementara waktu. Walau semuanya akan berlalu juga dan perasaan tidak enak ini mungkin saja akan kembali muncul esok hari. Apalagi saat aku memikirkanmu dan kemungkinan terburuknya adalah bertemu denganmu.

Hari ini aku ingin melupakan semua kepenatan dan keresahan di hati. Ah, aku benar-benar butuh hiburan saat ini.

Akhirnya, aku pergi mengelilingi kota Konoha, tapi tidak mampir ke mana pun mengingat alasanku yang mau ke rumah sakit. Pertama-tama, aku melewati taman Konoha yang letaknya dekat dengan sekolah. Kedua, aku melewati _Konoha Palace_, yaitu pusat perbelanjaan yang paling besar di sini. Terakhir, aku melewati pantai Konoha yang indah. Setelah itu, aku memulai lagi dari _Konoha Palace_—aku tidak berani melewati taman lagi, karena takut ketahuan. Tapi, aku sempat menepi di sepanjang jalan raya dekat pantai dan menikmati panorama luar biasa di sana.

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Hatiku sudah mulai tenang sekarang. Aku menyalakan mesin mobilku, kemudian menancap gas dan pergi dari pantai. Kurasa, _sunset_ yang indah mengikutiku sepanjang perjalanan.

Akhirnya, sebentar lagi aku tiba di rumah. Dan siapa itu? Samar-samar kulihat ada seseorang gadis sedang duduk di depan pagarku.

Kusipitkan mataku. Astaga! Sakura? Apa itu benar-benar dirimu, Cherry? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di situ?

Aku berhenti tepat di depanmu. Namun kau masih membatu. Kau masih meringkuk dan memegangi kepalamu. Kau menangis, Sakura?

Aku segera turun dari dalam mobil. Aku khawatir. Kau harus tahu bahwa aku khawatir. Oh, bagaimana cara menunjukkannya padamu? Bagaimana ini?

"Sakura…"

Kau mendongak.

"Gu—Kashi…"

Kau berdiri dan menatapku dengan tatapan berlinang air mata. Oh, tidak. Apa yang terjadi, Sakura?

Refleks kutarik tubuhmu dan kudekap dirimu erat-erat.

"Jangan menangis, Sakura. Aku merasa terluka jika melihatmu bersedih karenaku," kataku sambil melepas pelukanku. Kau memejamkan matamu seolah memberi isyarat agar aku menciummu. "Aishiteru."

++Bersambung++

Akhirnya… -menghirup udara segar- selesai juga chapter yang ini…

Apa aku boleh minta review dari reader? ^^

Arigatou gozaimashita


	3. Candu

**Selamat—Pagi, Siang, Malam—semuanya… ^^ **

**-membungkuk memberi salam-**

**Saya kembali lagi dengan fic rated M ini.**

**Semoga tidak bosan, ya…**

**Sebelumnya, saya ucapkan terima kasih buat semua yang sudah bersedia untuk membaca dan sudah menyempatkan diri untuk me-_review_ fic jelek ini, walaupun itu cuma di dalam hati. Terima Kasih!**

**Oya, cerita ini murni dari imajinasi saya. Saya serius!**

**Sekarang saya ucapkan:**

**Selamat membaca—lanjutan—karya pertama saya ini, ya!**

**Terima Kasih **

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**My First Time With You 3**

Sepanjang hari ini aku hanya melamunkan kejadian semalam. Rasanya ingin kuputar waktu dan aku kembali sebelum kejadian itu. Entah kenapa rasanya aku jadi ingin membunuh orang yang sudah mengambil kesucianku itu. Benar-benar ingin membunuhnya. Meski aku tahu bahwa aku tidak menolak disetubuhi oleh orang itu. Tapi, tetap saja hati kecilku tidak rela!

Kupejamkan mataku, kuhirup napas dalam-dalam, lalu kuisi paru-paruku dengan oksigen yang mungkin sudah tercemar seperti diriku. Tiba-tiba, bayangan itu muncul lagi di kepalaku. Rasanya aku seperti terikat dengan bayangan itu. Semuanya telah terekam dengan jelas di kepalaku: bermain lidah dengannya, menyatukan tubuh kami, dan terakhir dia meraba dadaku saat di dalam mobil. Semua fragmen-fragmen itu seperti sedang menggodaku saja. Dan anehnya tubuhku tidak menolak sensasi yang mulai menjalarinya.

"Argh…" desahku, aku membayangkan diriku sedang bergoyang bersamanya.

"Forehead, kau kenapa?" tanya Ino khawatir.

"Ah, ini… Kepalaku gatal sekali," kataku berbohong, sambil mengaruk-garuk kepalaku.

"Kau pasti belum keramas, ya?" tuduhnya.

"Enak saja. Aku baru saja keramas tadi pagi. Nih, wangi, kan?"

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikan semua ini. Aku selalu terpesona olehnya. Aku ingin berhenti melakukan hubungan terlarang ini, tapi yang ada dari mulutku hanya desahan dan dambaan agar dia mencumbuku lebih dalam. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menghentikan "cinta"-ku ini!

Terkadang aku takut memikirkan hal itu akan terulang lagi di hidupku. Ugh! Apa dia tahu? Melakukan "itu" membuat kemaluanku terasa perih dan pahaku jadi ikut-ikutan sakit karena harus mengangkang semalaman. Apa dia juga bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang sama denganku?

Hm, apa aku harus mengatakannya pada Ino, ya? Aku benar-benar keberatan memendam ini sendirian.

"Eh, Ino…" kataku ragu-ragu.

"Iya. Ada apa?" jawabnya sambil memerhatikan kuku-kukunya.

"Kau punya pacar?"

"Apa kau lupa dengan Sai?" jawabnya sambil mendelik jenaka. "Oh… aku mengerti, Forehead. Kau pasti sedang jatuh cinta, 'kan?" goda Ino sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Umb… mungkin…" kataku berusaha membuat teka-teki.

"Ah… Siapa orang yang beruntung itu, ya, Forehead?" godanya lagi.

"Jangan panggil aku _Forehead_, Ino. Aku, 'kan, punya nama. Orang tuaku susah payah mencarikan nama yang bagus untuk anaknya. Eh, kau malah mengubah nama itu seenaknya. Aku keberatan tahu? Kau jangan sok Inggris, deh!" protesku.

"Kau… kenapa, Fore… eh, Sakura?"

"Aku mulai berpikir tentang arti namaku sekarang. Aku tidak mau menggantinya! Titik!" elakku mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan kami.

"Yeah, kalau itu maumu, Saku," katanya datar.

"Kalau begitu kau mau mendengarkan ceritaku, 'kan?"

"Apa itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Tidak sekarang, Ino."

"Lalu kapan? Di mana?" katanya berbinar-binar.

Ino, setahuku, senang sekali mendengarkan cerita teman-temannya. Menurutku, dia adalah pendengar yang baik, walaupun dia bukan pemberi nasehat yang baik. Tapi, semua itu sudah cukup bagiku. Semua itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku berani membagi aib ini kepadanya. Aku yakin dia bukan gadis yang suka menyebarkan rahasia yang susah seharusnya disimpan saja.

Siang itu, kami janjian di tempat parkir. Ino yang mengambil kelas bahasa Jerman harus belajar satu jam lebih lama daripada aku. Karena kami akan menuju ke tempat yang sama, rumahku, Ino menawarkanku tempat duduk di mobilnya. Tentu saja aku tidak menolaknya. Ini pertama kalinya aku pulang-pergi naik mobil ke sekolah. Selama ini aku selalu berjalan kaki karena rumahku memang tidak terlalu jauh. Sekitar dua setengah kilometer dari rumahku dan selama ini aku selalu bersekolah di sekolah yang jaraknya tidak lebih dari dua kilometer. Jadi, kakiku selalu baik-baik saja jika dipakai berjalan jauh. Dan anehnya, kakiku bisa sesakit ini hanya karena bercinta! Semoga saja orang yang iseng memerhatikanku tidak bertanya-tanya curiga.

Aku langsung melompat turun setelah mobil Ino terparkir di halaman rumahku. Aku melangkah ke teras dan dengan cekatan melepaskan tali sepatuku. Kutenteng ke dalam dan kutaruh di rak yang sudah tersedia untuk sepatu-sepatu sekolahku.

"Ayo, Ino."

"Hari ini kau aneh sekali, Forehead. Ups! Sakura maksudku," gerutunya.

"Ah, itu hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Mungkin. Tapi, kau tidak seriang ini ketika di sekolah tadi. Apalagi… setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. Kau seperti… mayat hidup, tahu?"

"Ah, masa, sih?"

"Iya, benar. Aku tidak mau membohongimu hanya untuk hal seperti itu."

"Kau akan segera tahu, Ino," kataku lebih kepada diriku sendiri.

Kami sudah ada di kamarku. Kamarku ini berbentuk segiempat dengan warna merah muda yang menghiasi dindingnya. Di pojok ruangan terdapat meja yang di atasnya ada televisi 21 inchi dan ada kamar mandi tak jauh dari situ. Ya, intinya hampir semua barang yang kuperlukan ada di situ.

"Hei! Ino!" panggilku pada Ino yang sepertinya takjub melihat kamarku.

"Eh, iya… Ada apa?"

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Ino?"

"Kamarmu…"

"Hah? Kamarku? Ada apa dengan kamarku?"

"Aku baru sadar… ternyata kamarmu bagus juga, ya?"

"Astaga! Ino… Ino… Memangnya kau baru pertama kali ke sini?"

"Ini yang kedua tahu!" gerutunya.

Kau memang orang yang kubutuhkan, Ino. Aku… bisa mengobati penyesalan ini hanya dengan melihat tingkah lakumu yang jenaka.

"Ayo, duduklah."

Ino duduk di sofa yang berada tepat di samping tempat tidurku. Aku pun naik ke atas kasur dan duduk bersila di sana.

"Kau tidak punya meja rias, Saku?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Dulu, kamar ini adalah kamar kakakku…"

"Sekarang, di mana kakakmu berada?" katanya sambil menopang dagu.

"Tidak tahu. Dia kabur dari rumah sejak aku masih delapan tahun. Dia bilang akan mencari kerja. Setelah mendapat uang banyak, ia berjanji akan membawaku keluar dari rumah ini. Tapi… dia tidak pernah memberiku kabar hingga sekarang."

"Maafkan aku, Saku… Aku sedang berusaha untuk memahami perasaanmu saat itu."

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu. Nanti juga ada waktunya untuk bertemu lagi."

"Hm… Seperti kata Kakashi-sensei waktu itu, ya? Pertemuan ada untuk perpisahan." Ino senyum-senyum. "Kakashi-sensei memang romantis, ya?"

"Ya, mungkin itu memang bakat Guru Hatake."

Aku mulai deg-degan setiap ada murid yang menyebut-nyebut nama Guru Hatake. Ugh! Kurasa pipiku juga mulai memerah.

"Oh, ya, Saku, kenapa kau selalu memanggil Kakashi-sensei dengan sebutan Guru? Apa artinya itu? Sensei?" Pertanyaan yang sangat tidak ingin kujawab.

"Karena…" aku menundukkan kepalaku. "Aku pernah mengenal seorang gadis yang juga berasal dari Indonesia. Dia meninggal karena diperkosa oleh teman sebangkuku. Dan aku menjadi saksi mata yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali menangis."

"Sakura…"

Kami berpelukan cukup lama. Diam-diam aku meneteskan air mataku.

"Sakura, ayo, kita lakukan apa yang sudah kau rencanakan."

"A-apa? Memangnya aku merencanakan apa?"

"Jadi? Apa maksudmu mengajakku ke rumahmu?"

"Oh, itu…" Aku duduk di bibir pembaringan. "Ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Betul, kan, dugaanku. Apa itu, Sakura? Jangan sungkan padaku."

"Aku… mencintai Guru Kakashi."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Sakura," katanya seolah telah lama mengetahui rahasiaku.

"Kau mengerti?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Maksudku… apa kau juga…?"

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Bukan seperti yang kaupikirkan, Saku. Maksudku, aku juga pernah jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Dan yah… aku tahu perasaan itu…"

"Hahaha… Kupikir kita akan menjadi rival."

"Hahaha… Kau pasti sedang mengigau."

"Ino?"

"Hadir."

"Apa kau pernah…"

"Berciuman?" tebaknya.  
>Aku mengangguk.<p>

"Iya. Aku pernah melakukannya tiga kali dengan Sai. Shit! Pipiku jadi memanas kalau mengingat hal itu. Dia benar-benar handal dalam hal itu," katanya ceplas-ceplos.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil, walau tawaku itu terdengar sumbang dan engg… mengejek mungkin.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu, Sakura? Apa kau ingin melakukan…"

"Ya," potongku. "Aku ingin menciumnya lagi sekarang."

"Lagi? Ya, ampun, Saku! Kau hebat! Kau tahu, kan, sudah banyak guru dan murid yang menyatakan cinta padanya, namun semuanya harus menerima luka dan kecewa?" katanya takjub.

Aku hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Tapi… aku tidak tahu apakah perasaan dan nafsu ini berada di tempatnya atau tidak…"

Ino menghela napas.

"Aku tidak bisa memberikan jawaban yang pasti untuk hal itu. Karena semua itu salah satu pilihan di kehidupan kita selama ini."

"Aku juga sudah bercinta dengannya semalam," akuku jujur.

"Kau? Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sakura?"

"Entahlah…"

"Kau gila, Saku! Kau tahu itu harta berharga untuk kita sebagai wanita, kan?"

"Entahlah, Ino… semuanya terasa begitu cepat."

"Kau ini… wanita murahan, Sakura," tatapannya tajam, tepat menusuk ke jantungku. Dan aku… merasa terhina.

"Aku… wanita murahan? Ya, kau benar…" kataku lemah.

Ino lalu bangkit dan berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa ke ambang pintu, kurasa karena terbawa perasaan marahnya.

"Kau mau ke mana, Ino?"

"Aku mau pulang," katanya ketus. Suara yang paling ketus yang pernah kudengar dari Ino. Itu artinya… dia membenciku!

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Lebih dari itu, Saku. Aku kecewa padamu."

"Ino… kalau saja aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu."

"Kau bodoh, Saku."

"Apa kau akan memutuskan tali persahabatan kita, Ino?"

"Kurasa…"

Aku sudah memberitahu Ino rahasia ini. Yah, aku harus menerimanya. Walau hatiku rasanya sedih mengetahui bahwa sahabatku sendiri merasa kecewa kepadaku. Oh, mungkinkah ada jalan untuk kembali? Adakah jalan untuk mengembalikan persahabatan ini kembali? Guru, apa kau bisa menolongku?

Aku mungkin sudah gila karena telah membuat keputusan ini; aku akan pergi dari rumahku dan tinggal di rumah Guru Hatake. Ya, kurasa itu lebih baik untuk semua orang, mungkin. Kalau tinggal bersama Guru, aku tak perlu menutup-nutupi perasaan dan hasratku lagi, 'kan? Ah, pikiran apa ini?

Kulirik jam dindingku. Sudah sore rupanya. Kurasa aku harus bergegas. Kuambil semua baju seragamku, lalu kutaruh di dalam ranselku. Hanya itu yamg kubawa. Aku tidak membawa baju untuk ganti selain yang kupakai. Kurasa Guru mau meminjamkanku punyanya.

Kusobek selembar kertas dari buku tulisku. Lalu segera kutulis permintaan maafku pada ayahku. Tidak sampai lima menit aku sudah selesai melipatnya menjadi dua. Kemudian kutaruh surat itu di atas bantalku. Ayah, maafkan aku! Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin akan mencariku, tapi aku tetap akan memberimu surat. Sampai jumpa, Ayah!

Dengan tergesa-gesa aku menuruni tangga, lalu belok ke kiri. Kuambil sepatu kets yang biasa kugunakan saat belajar di sekolah. Kupakai kaus kaki yang ada di dalamnya. Dan aku segera berlari meninggalkan rumahku. Tidak! Ini namanya melarikan diri.

Fiuh! Kenapa rumah Guru Hatake harus berada di pinggiran kota, ya? Kalau begini akan sulit bagiku untuk melarikan diri. Ugh! Kenapa saat aku butuh taksi benda bermesin itu malah tidak ada, sih? Sudah lima menit aku berdiri di dekat halte bus ini. Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba ada yang mengenalku? Ah, itu masih mending. Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba ada yang mengenalku lalu menyapaku di sini dan menanyaiku macam-macam? Dan yang lebih parah lagi, mereka mengikutiku! Ah, kuharap ini hanya khayalanku saja.

Samar-samar kulihat mobil berwarna hitam. Akhirnya… Mobil itu benar-benar taksi yang sedang kutunggu.

Ya, aku sudah menukar sebuah harta berharga sekaligus.

"Aku duduk di depan pintu pagar rumahmu, Guru. Di mana kau sekarang?" gumamku.

Tiba-tiba bayangan Ino muncul di benakku. Ino… dia membenciku.

Tak terasa sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di pipiku. Air mataku. Hatiku rasanya… sedih. Ah, Ino… Maafkan aku, ya!

Sayup-sayup kudengar suara deru ban mobil yang menggilas batu-batu di tanah. Apa itu kau, Guru?

Deru itu berhenti tepat di depanku. Rasanya aku ingin sekali mengangkat wajahku dan melihat siapa orang di balik kemudi itu.

"Sakura…"

Itu suaramu. Aku… merasa tubuh ini meleleh hanya dengan mendengar suara itu. Aku mendongak dan mendapatimu sedang menatapku dengan tatapan, engg… khawatir? Refleks aku berdiri dan mendongak agar bisa menatap wajahmu. Kurasakan air mataku semakin deras mengalir.

"Gu—Kashi…"

Tanganmu menggamit tanganku, kemudian menarikku ke dalam pelukan hangatmu. Kau sedang merengkuhku dengan hangat sekarang? Nyatakah ini? Dan semua kesedihan ini rasanya perlahan terbang.

"Jangan menangis, Sakura. Aku merasa terluka jika melihatmu bersedih karenaku," katamu sambil melepas pelukanmu.

Kita saling bertatapan. Kemudian, aku pun terpejam. Dan aku ingin kau menciumku! Entah setan apalagi ini, aku merasa ingin bercinta denganmu sekarang juga. Bahkan di tengah jalan pun aku mau, jika itu memang memungkinkan.

Aku bisa merasakan wajahmu yang semakin dekat. Hangat napasmu begitu membuaiku. Dengan lembut bibirmu mulai menyentuh permukaan bibirku.

"Aishiteru," katamu.

"Terima kasih…" ujarku lirih.

"Kau tidak seharusnya bilang begitu."

"Eh... Ke—"

"Jangan katakan apapun sekarang, kumohon. Aku sudah cukup khawatir melihatmu begini."

"Aku janji tidak akan mengatakan hal apapun yang bisa membuatmu khawatir lagi. Aku hanya ingin bilang, aku juga mencintaimu Kashi."

Kami pun kembali hanyut dalam ciuman hangat dan basah.

"Ayo, masuk."

Aku pun mengikutinya.

"Guru…" panggilku ragu-ragu.

"Kashi, Saku," ralatnya.

"Kashi…"

"Nah, begitu lebih enak didengar."

Tiba-tiba keinginan untuk dicumbu oleh Kakashi di dalam dadaku semakin menjadi. Jantungku berdebar-debar. Dan kemaluanku berdenyut-denyut mendamba cumbuannya.

Kami pun sampai di kamarnya.

"Kau ingin mandi bersamaku, Saku?" bisiknya menggoda.

"Eng…"

"Ayolah… _I need you_," godanya lagi, lalu mengecup dan menghisap leherku.

"Argh…" desahku nikmat dan geli.

Aku pun tak kuasa menolak ajakannya. Kami pun berhubungan intim lagi hari itu di kamar mandi dan mandi bersama. Setelah itu, kami melanjutkannya di kamar. Meski lubang kemaluanku masih terasa nyeri ketika bersenggama, aku tetap menikmatinya. Ya, aku harus menikmatinya. Dan hanya dengan Kakashi saja aku bisa meneruskan hubungan terlarang yang sudah terlanjur kami mulai.

Yang kubutuhkan kini hanyalah seks, seks, dan seks. Ya, seks tidak perlu cinta, tapi nafsu. Benar, 'kan? Dan aku menjadi kecanduan hanya dengan dua kali bermain cinta dengannya. Guru Kakashi memang seorang pangeran yang paling tahu cara membuatku terhanyut dalam cinta meski hatiku terus meronta-ronta. Ralat, hanya dia yang tahu apa yang kuinginkan sebagai gadis yang dewasa sebelum waktunya.

"Ah… kuh… bu… tuh… cum… argh… bu… an… mu… argh… Kashi," kataku di sela-sela ciuman panas kami. Perlahan-lahan Kakashi mulai memasukkan penisnya ke liang senggamaku. Aku pun menggelinjang kenikmatan dan geli tentu saja.

"Akan kuberikan lebih dari itu, Cherry. Kita akan bercinta sampai pagi," katanya menggoda.

"Apa? Tapi aku ingin makan sesuatu, Kashi," elakku, tapi tubuhku ternyata tak sepaham denganku.

"Kau akan kenyang dengan sajian istimewaku hari ini, Cherry. Cepat kita lakukan sebelum kau basah lagi, Sayang."

"Argh…" jeritku ketika Kakashi menggenjot penisnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Dan kami pun terlelap dalam penyatuan pria dan wanita.

++Bersambung++

Akhirnya… -menghirup udara segar- selesai juga chapter yang ini…

Maaf, ya, kalau apdetannya lama. Banyak masalah, nih.

Jadi, apa sekarang aku boleh minta review dari reader? ^^

Arigatou gozaimashita


End file.
